


Warm Me Up, Cowboy

by ClareGuilty



Series: Yeehawgust 2020 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Hypothermia, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: Yeehawgust 2020 fic! Cuddling for warmth and sharing a bed!
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Series: Yeehawgust 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900123
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	Warm Me Up, Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Back to my roots! Jemse Mmcree! Cowboyfriend!

“Jesse…” your teeth chattered, “I’m going to freeze to death if we don’t get to this safe house soon.”

He reached across the console and squeezed your arm. “Almost there. I promise.” His hand felt scalding even through your jacket.

He tapped the one comm left between you. The speaker crackled just a bit. “Hey, Boss, did you turn the heat on?”

There was a moment of silence on the other end.

“I couldn’t get the remote access to work.” Gabe sounded tired. More tired than usual. “But there will be supplies and charge there for you. Get dry and get warm.”

You shuddered but did your best to sound alert as you picked up the comm to speak into the receiver. “Thanks, Gabe. We’ll contact you for pickup in a few hours.” You powered off the comm to save what little battery life was left and raised your hands up to the car’s vents to try and warm your nearly numb fingers. The heat was cranked up to max, but it didn’t feel like it was making much of a difference. Jesse’s foot hit the floor and the car sped up as it raced down the back roads.

“Are you feeling tired?” he asked. He didn’t have a cigar. Instead he was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Yeah, but it might just be from the mission.” You hoped it was just a normal fatigue and not hypothermia. You were sure Jesse was thinking the same thing.

He was a good driver – you had seen him take a bike through a crowded city at top speed – but you were still amazed at how he navigated the dark, icy highlands. Jesse had grown up running guns in the desert, but he was just as adept in colder climates.

You weren’t too bad in the ice either. On days when you hadn’t been thrown into an freezing river, you were pretty hardy and had no problem running missions in the cold.

The car skidded to a stop just outside the safe house, pitch dark and buried under the snow. Jesse threw open the door on your side of the car before you’d even realized that he cut the engine. He scooped you into his arms, trudging through the snow and tearing off his glove with his teeth to punch in the access code for the door.

The safe house was much colder than the car, and you really wished that Gabe had been able to access the heat remotely. Athena was going to get an earful from you for sure. Jesse was quick, setting you down and running to the panel in the wall to get everything powered on and cranked up. He ripped open a can of soup and threw it in the microwave before running back to your side.

“We gotta get you out of these clothes.” He was already tearing off your gear. You were too shivery and clumsy to even help, nearly toppling over as he pulled your shirt over your head.

There was a loud beeping somewhere behind Jesse, but you were struggling to stay focused. Shit. Maybe it was hypothermia.

“Soup’s done,” he threw something warm around your shoulders and went to retrieve your food.

You pulled the fabric around you, breathing in the smell of tobacco and gunsmoke. Jesse’s serape. He had wrapped you in his serape to keep you warm.

You watched him move around the dark safe house, plugging the comms in to charge, setting out weapons and ammunition, filling up canteens. You could have helped with that. But you were currently struggling to stay upright. Fuck that asshole that had thrown you off the bridge.

Jesse sat next to you on the bed, pushing the bowl of cooled down soup into your hands. It was still steaming, and you let it warm your face before taking a sip. “Drink as much of that as you can,” he said. You leaned into his side and worked your way through half the bowl.

“That’s good,” he set the bowl aside and adjusted his serape to keep you covered. “Let’s get some rest, okay?”

The bed was small, one single bunk barely even long enough for all six feet of Jesse. He had pulled down a thick woolen blanket to pull over you. You curled up on your side, trying to keep as warm as possible.

Jesse kicked off his boots and gear and climbed in beside you.

“What?” you slurred.

“I’m gonna keep you warm,” he grinned at you. The wink was only half-hearted, though, and you realized he was more worried than he wanted to let on.

His arms wrapped around you, pulling you into his chest. You couldn’t even stay awake long enough to thank him for caring for you. You didn’t even register the way his lips brushed against your forehead.

-

When you woke up, you were laying on top of Jesse, sprawled over his chest in nothing but your underclothes. He was still asleep, mouth half open and hair mussed up. Fuck. He was cute. You tried to push up to cimb off of him, but he wrapped an arm around you and rolled over, pinning you beneath him.

“Wha-?” he mumbled groggily, blinking awake and squinting down at you.

You were flushed, pinned beneath Jesse on the bed. It was different than a sparring match back at base.

“Mornin’” he grinned. “You warmed up pretty quick after you fell asleep. Pulse never even dropped too low.”

“Good to know,” you nodded. “Are you going to let me up?”

“Maybe,” he winked, and this time it looked like the Jesse you knew.

“You ass,” you shoved at his chest. “We need to call the boss to come pick us up.”

Jesse didn’t let you move. “Jefe can wait. You still need to warm up a little bit.”

You were going to tell him that you were feeling just fine, but the words died on your tongue as Jesse leaned in to kiss the column of your throat. One hand slid over your chest, fingers teasing at the band of your bra. He made the smallest sound against your skin, lips trailing down your neck and across your shoulder.

“I had hoped we would be able to do this last night, but someone had to go and get thrown in a frozen river.” He grinned up at you.

You shoved him, shaking your head and trying to hide your smile. “A romantic evening in an Overwatch safe house? Five star meal of rations and electrolyte water? I sure missed out.”

He poked your side and began pulling your underwear down over your thighs. “It’s not a good date unless someone almost dies of hypothermia.” Tossing the underwear aside, he began kissing from your knee up your inner thigh. You let him settle between your legs, tongue moving in just the way you liked. 

“Jesse…” you moaned. The sound only spurred him, on and he held you still by your hips and made you come with just his mouth.

“That’s better,” he wiped his chin on the back of his hand. “Now that we’ve got that out of the way,” he moved to climb out of the bed.

You grabbed his wrist, yanking him back to you. He raised an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth quirking up. “Can I help you?”

“Get back over here and fuck me, cowboy.” You were pulling your bra over your head. “I’m still a little cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> Check out my other fics and giveaways on [Tumblr](http://www.clareguilty.tumblr.com)
> 
> I think I'm funny on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Clare_guilty)


End file.
